piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 7 One Time Racers
The seven racers that raced only ONCE and that's all. Backup racers do NOT count, though. 7. Pete Wilson - 1978 BnL 500 The second cousin of Alloy Wilson, Paint Roller Pete, is an infamous racer best known accidentally spilling a can of yellow paint meant for his wheel color on his tires in the 1978 BnL 500 while he painted the track for THREE LAPS, but after that Pete never raced again. Bob Cutlass mentioned him in the 2009 BnL 500 of what happened. The courtesy of the footage of the 1978 BnL 500 used in the 2009 race is from KTLA-TV. 6. Martin Bauer - 1969 Nightdona 500 Martin Bauer is very infamous for his nickname "Chocolate Eater Martin", due to him eating chocolate while racing. He was disqualified and he never raced again. Spike mentioned him in the 1996 Gasprin 400 while the courtesy of footage belonged to CBS. 5. Tommy Gearson (not related to Ernie) - 1957 Martinsville 350 Tommy "The Girlfriend Guy" Gearson is an infamous for his nickname. He was known for making a fatal accident that took out River Scott and Louise Nash and killed spectator Steve Alcott. He's also known for staring at a 20 year old woman Ford (1954 model) and an 23 year old woman Cadillac (1956 model). He got fired after the race and never raced again. Alcott died from a brain injury 19 hours later. Alcott was a 1950 Ford and his girlfriend a 28 year old was angry at Tommy because stared at her and not caring about her dying husband. 4. Edgar Cruiser - 1963 Calladega 500 Edgar Cruiser who comes from a rather unusual path. Edgar served in WW2 in the Air Force. Edgar was 41 year old born in 1921 at the time of this race. Why Edgar joined? Edgar missed speed he had in his air force days. He joined the 1963 Calladega 500 so he his dream could come true. It did and Edgar finished 18th. He saw Morris Axler's hard hit at 57g!! After he saw that, he never raced again. 3. Ken Schroeder - 2001 Nightdona 500 Ken Schroeder is the only Piston Cup racer alongside Martin Bauer to race once and ONLY once in the Nightdona 500. He crashed alongside Dale Earnhardt in the same way as in the 2001 Daytona 500. Dale was reported killed by the crash by Garnet. Schroeder said in an interview in 2009 that he simply "couldn't bring himself to race again" after Dale's death. 2. Danny Wilson (not related to Alloy) - 1967 Nightdona 400 "Shiftright Enemy" Danny Wilson is one of the worst drivers in the Piston Cup. He pushed Kurt Shiftright to kill him causing the big one that even involves JOE ALLEN FOYT!! Part-time racer Rev Pitcar went airborne in that accident while Foyt missed FOURTEEN RACES!!! After that, he was banned FOR LIFE!!! And Danny never raced again. 1. Gerry Jones - 1958 Brickyard 400 Out of all one time racers ever, no one cam possibly be more infamous than Bumper Car Gerry Jones. Gerry had debuted in Indy in 1957 and Piston Cup were accepting all racers at that time unsponsored or sponsored (they still do). Gerry somehow mistook the Piston Cup for a demolition derby. He started pushing around cars. Jack Ford, River Scott, Kurt Shiftright, rookie Mitch Gears, James Finland and rookie Lee Cunningham among others were his victims. The only cars he did not push around or crash out of the race were Junior Moon because according to Gerry "he had an attitude" and Louise Nash "because she is a lovely lady". After this race Gerry was banned FOREVER! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments